1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometric authentication device and a method of driving and controlling the biometric authentication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 2002-312324 A discloses a technology for performing individual authentication in conjunction with a biometric authentication action and an action to wear a wristband, in order to enhance simplification of a system and convenience of a person to be authenticated.
According to the technology disclosed in the document, an authentication device can automatically acquire biological information when the person to be authenticated wears the wristband, and manage security of devices that require security, such as opening/closing a door.
However, the technology disclosed in JP 2002-312324 A employs a system that allows unauthorized use by copying of a fingerprint, and cannot dynamically attach information that is known by the person himself/herself only. Therefore, there are limitations to pursue high safety.